SongBook :
by SkylarNoelleLoveLace
Summary: A Series Of sonqFics For Past & Current Characters
1. Chapter 1

**So i Wanna riqht A Bunch Of One-Shots About my Favorite Deqrassi Characters Both Old & Basic Idea Of my Writinqq Is That I am gonna Base Each One-Shot Around A Sonq, Either A submittd By You sonq Or One that I Choose. Thnx ! I'mma Start Writinqq Now I cant be Ramblinqq on.**

**Disclaimer: I dont Not Own The song SuperBass Nor do I own Jay & Manny. If I did There would be a whole lotta Topless Declan & Drew :)**

_This one is for the boys with the booming system Top down, AC with the cooler system When he come up in the club, he be blazin up Got stacks on deck like he savin up And he ill, he real, he might gotta deal_

_I Looked both ways as I crossed the Street. I didn't feel like going to school today but my parents insisted . I wrapped my arms around myself tiqhtly as I hadn't dressed properly for the december weather .I head some Loud annoying rap song blasting behind me I looked back and saw my favorite Orange Civic._  
I couldn't help but smile as he stopped the car Next to me and gave me his siqnature smirk.

'Jayson'' I Stated Uncreativly

'Dimples, Hop In you look cold'' He replied throwing another smirk at me ,I rubbed my arms for a second Damn this thin Armani Exchanqe Cardiagan. With Out Answering I walked around to the passengers side and climbed in.

He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill He cold, he dope, he might sell coke He always in the air, but he never fly coach He a muthafuckin trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip That s the kind of dude I was lookin for

I Laid my head on the seat Reminacing of the night before. Emma Had Been Busy with Sean So I called Up My Lil Cousin Alli .And A couple Hours Later we were All dolled Up && on our way to Above the Dot.  
alli Immediatly Left Me to hang out with her Hottie grade 10 boyfriend. So I walked threw the crowd looking for a familar face. Once I got to the Fridge I saw the imfamous Jay hogart Chilling Sipping a Beer By Himself. I Smiled My Big Dimply smile and walked Over to him

''Ahh, nice Dimples Santos''He said putting his beer down and smirking.

''Ahh Awesome Smirk hogart'' I replied feeling quite Creative.

_And yes you ll get slapped if you re lookin hoe I said, excuse me you re a hell of a guy I mean my, my, my, my you re like pelican fly I mean, you re so shy and I m loving your tie You re like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up_

We Just stood there chilling,Flirting,Kissing a lil Bit haha. Then That Slut Bianca Creeped her way over uqhhh!

''greasy Mechince guy looking good'' She Smiled sweetly I just rolled my eyes at her she's so GRRRRRR!

''Thanks Curly''He said not once taking his eyes off me.

''Bianca..Aren't You like 15 Jay's 20 soo keep it moving'' I spoke up feelinqq firey at the moment.

''ooh I see Got a Crush I'll leave throuqh '' She said rolling her eyes and walking away.

''Cat Fight Over me..Awesome''Jay Smirked Not helping the situation. I didn't bother Chasinq after her.  
Alli would take care of her eventually .

''Dimples, Has A Crush'' He simply said .

'Shut up''

-HONKKK!-

I instantly snapped out of my thouqhts and looked up we were infront of the school. I smiled Slightly Embarrassed and got out the car. I started to walk away but I heard Jay's voice call out to me

''Huh?" I asked taking a step back

''dimples I'd love to take you out tomorrow night''  
He smirked I just smiled and Nodded the second he drove off I skipped up the steps.

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin away Beating like a drum and it s coming your way Can t you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Yeah that s that super bass Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Yeah that s that super bass Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass_

**So Review Tell me if i should keep goinqq Submitt a Sonqqq Show Luvv?**


	2. Chapter 2

Jay Sat on his Car with his Best friend Sean, Just People watching, Jay couldn't Keep his eyes off this Raven haired beauty.  
_'Whats her story_'Jay asked with out taking his eyes off her, She looked up at him and smiled before looking away

_'Oh,Lexi?Dude you shouldnt be looking at her. __Remember there's a girl named Manny that wil Kill You_'sean Said shaking his head then looking down at his phone on his lap

_'i Gotta Go, But Don't do anything stupid'_ He warned getting up from the hood of the car and walking toward his car,Lexi Eyed sean as he left the second his car hit the corner she was over with jay in a heart beat.

'_Hey_, ' She simply said

'_wassup_'Jay said flashing his million dollar smirk

_'Nuffin much,But i'd appreciate if, you came home with me tonight_'She winked at me then smiled

**Feeling Attraction ready for action She had a body like Ms. Jackson**

**I knew there was trouble when she passed by But she was so fly **

**She invited me over So I hopped in the Rover Then my lady called**

**the phone And I should of went home But I let the phone roam**

Jay Glanced at his phone Manny's picture was flashing on the screen along with her ringtone how to love by lil Rolled her eyes and took the phone and put it on her night stand,

_'Forget about her for now,You need a lil Lextacy in your life_'She Said Slowly peeling off her tanktop

**And it was like Oooohhhhh**

**I can t keep my shirt on I swear**

**it s was like Oooohhhh I cant **

**keep my hands to myself**

Jay sat on his couch he was angry for what he had done with Alex Last night but at the same time he felt like he had to do it,  
he vowed he would never be that type of guy again when he saw how it effected many of the girls he's dated. he pulled out his phone and called spinner

..._''hey Man'_ Jay said kinda uneasy he felt like he needed to tell someone and Sean was totally not a option.

_'Wats up_'His voice replied casually Jay could tell he was kinda busy but oh well

_''Man I Cheated on Manny Lasy Night_''i Said i noted his silence as an excuse to keep talking

_'i'll Never do it again i Love that girl'_

_''Well Never tell her what you did, i'll talk to you tomarrow i gotta finish up this shift'_

_'Kay'_ With that said they both hang up Jay just shook his head then lit up a cigerette ,He heard his phone vibrating and look over it was a unknown number but he had a feeling who it was.

**_[iHad fun last night ;)]_**

**[good 2 know]**

**_[You coming over tonight ;p]_**

Jay Sat and thouqht for a moment then shook his head at himself

**[Yea,Be there round 10]**

_**[Cant wait:)]**_

**I m dealing with this love affair It used to be just physical**

**But now it s just too emotional for me I wanna confess **

**but I can t Tell my girl what I want So what do I do Let it **

**burn inside of me Will I get away Or will it live in tragedy**

**I swear that I was done I m never going back Then she called **

**up She said I left my hat You know I can t live without my hat **

**I got an excuse to go back yall So you know I m gonna have a **

**ball I said I m going back yall Believe me that s not all**

Jay and Manny Sat at the Movie theather watching Final Destination 5 . This movie was all Jay's idea but he was to preoccupied thinking about Alex, she'd consumed his thouqhts for the last few nights, since him and manny just started dating he wasnt getting any action, He didn't know why he cheated on Manny a Girl he loved at first sight with alex a girl who just was easy on the eyes and even easier in the sack ;).

**And now I m like Oooohhhhh I cant keep my shirt**

**on I swear it s like Oooohhhh (Young Money)**  
**I can t keep my hands to myself**

**I m dealing with this love affair It used to be just physical**

**But now it s just too emotional for me I wanna confess but I cant**

**Tell my girl what I want So what do I do Let it burn inside of me Will**

**I get away Or let it live in tragedy**

**Uh, I got a main bitch and a mistress I m trying to work it out, **

**I m on my fitness Probably won t last, but I m optimistic **

**One makes me happy, the other one makes a difference I ain t a player**

**but I love a lot She loves me, she loves me not But it feel good,**

**and it s not supposed to I eat her insides, mm soul food She put her head back,**

**then her eyes close We stuck in the moment like the time froze Then my girl call, **

**back to reality But I keep her in a picture in my heart gallery, **

I told Manny i had to go over night on a trip with my dad and of course she believed me i Was spending the night with alex, i Loved Manny,and she told me she loved me back she just was scared to tell me because of all the assholes she's been with and im turning into one of them, I Closed my eyes then tried to go to sleep but her Ringtone How to love by Lil Wayne instantly opened my eyes back up we talked on the phone for a quick minute maybe 5 or 10 minutes because alex kept on touching me she doesn't understand she means nothing to me as much as she tries it'll never happen i'll always have a place for her in my heart but not love she's a cool girl but she could prolly make a better homie instead of wifey

**Oooohhhhh I can t keep my shirt on I swear it s like **

**Oooohhhh (Yeah)**  
**I can t keep my hands to myself**

**I m dealing with this love affair It used to **

**be just physical But now it s just too emotional for me I wanna **

**confess but I can t Tell my girl what I want So what do I do Let it **

**burn inside of me Will I get away Or let it live in tragedy**

* * *

Sorry For the Wait i just figured out how to update it on here :) ! (fist pump]

im going to keep writing this the Next Chapter will Be KaraMel suckerPunch, im not sure

who' it'll star yet but hey keep reading && Reviewing and you'll Know : )


End file.
